


Primely Duties

by LeggyStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Magic Fingers, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, upside down cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots have a gangbang.</p><p>What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primely Duties

"Ahp ahp ahp - no squirming you two!" Ratchet stood up to admire his handy work - Smokescreen and Bumblebee were both stasis cuffed together, helms clamped together at the mouth plates, both lying on their sides. The cuffs were on a relatively low setting - and both of the small mechs tried as well as they could to test the limits of the devices.

"That is, of course, if you don't want me to attach these," Ratchet said, holding up two charge inducers. The two immediately made sounds - loud repeated. "Sorry, what was that?" Ratchet asked, bending over them with a mischievous grin. Bumblebee tried to calm himself down, but Smokescreen kept moving, wiggling back and forth, and was only stopped by a swift palm to his aft.

"Alright, Smokescreen, looks like you volunteered to go first," Ratchet said, grabbing the white-and-blue mech's upper leg and pulling it up. Smokescreen's panel was still closed, but Ratchet coaxed it open after a few seconds of rubbing the inducer along the panel's seams. Smokescreen let out a small muffled moan as Ratchet slid the toy inside the bound mech's valve, and started squirming again as the medic's fingers lightly traveled up his spike on their way out.

Ratchet picked up the nearby remote, and pressed a few buttons, grinning as Smokescreen immediately starting straining against the sensation coming from his valve. Ratchet left played with the settings - increasing and lower the intensity, changing the patterns - knowing full well that Bumblebee would be able to feel a muffled version of everything that happened to Smokescreen. It wasn't long before the scout's own interface panel opened up, and Ratchet took the opportunity to reach for the yellow mech's leg. Bumblebee tried to kick Ratchet away - gently - but Ratchet caught the kick and slid the second toy up to Bumblebee's valve. Bee tried to shake his leg out of Ratchet's grip, but the old medic still had his strength. Even then, Bumblebee squirmed against the sensation of the toy's effects on the rim of his valve. After some coaxing, Ratchet managed to insert the toy.

"Now you two be good - if you're _exceptionally_ well behaved, there'll be a reward for you when I'm done with _that_." Ratchet gestured to Optimus, hands bound behind his back, on his knees. Ultra Magnus sat in front of him, holding the Prime's helm down towards his lap. Optimus's glossa flicked over Magnus' spike and Magnus' optics rolled back slightly. A few more quick glossa strokes, and Magnus pressed down on Optimus' helm, his spike sliding into Optimus' intake about half way. Magnus released the pressure, and Optimus' helm bobbed back up enough for his spike tip to be visible just for a second before Magnus pressed down on his helm again, harder this time. By the third time, Optimus was taking the entirety of Magnus' spike in his intake.

"Primus… sir… it just... " Ultra Magnus' fans roared as he moved Optimus' helm faster and faster. Optimus' optics rolled back towards the back of his helm, and Ultra Magnus' grib tightened.

"O-oh, oh primus, oh primus-" Ultra Magnus' helm fell back as an overload rippled through him, his grip on Optimus' helm instantly relaxing. Optimus' helm came up almost immediately, and as the rim of his intake slipped past the tip of Magnus' spike, another spurt of transfluid shot out, catching the Prime in the cheek, and dripping down to the top of his chassis. Optimus smiled and bent back over to give Magnus' spike another lick, but a slap across his aft replaced that plan with a yelp.

"Ahp ahp ahp. No you don't, Optimus." Ratchet grabbed the Prime by his aft, wiggling it back and forth. Ratchet ran a few exploratory fingers down and around Optimus' array, deftly avoiding touching the most sensitive sensors directly. Optimus let out a small moan, and tried to maneuver himself around Ratchet's teasing touch, but every wiggle was met with another spank.

"Stay. Still." Ratchet's voice was firm, and Optimus' frame froze on the spot. The medic smiled. "Very, very good. Now, where was I?" Ratchet asked as he gently slid a finger across Optimus' exterior node. Optimus' fans kicked in; Ratchet put his faceplates up to Optimus' valve and purred in delight. Optimus showed his approval by rubbing his valve across the medic's face. After a short while, Ratchet pulled his face away again. Wheeljack and Arcee were standing in front of Optimus, both stroking their spikes and jockeying for position in front of Optimus' faceplates.

"Open up, Optimus," Arcee ordered, running a servo through the transfluid on the side of his intake. Optimus opened his intake wide, his glossa half hanging out, his optics slowly switching back and forth between the two mechs standing in front of him. "Now, what do we say?"

Ratchet's hands went back to work on Optimus' valve, rubbing along the entire length and dipping just barely inside during each stroke. "Go on, Optimus," the medic purred. "Tell the people want they want to hear."

Optimus locked optics with Arcee first. "May I… may I please be allowed to service your spike?"

Arcee ran her hand down around the base of Optimus' helm pulling it up to get a better look at her. "You may." She slowly guided Optimus' gaping intake to her spike. "Go ahead, my little Prime. Show me what you're good for."

Optimus' glossa reached out gingerly - fully extended, it was just able to reach Arcee's spike. Arcee swiveled her hips, stroking the tip of her spike across the Prime's glossa. "Not bad," she said as her fans slowly kicked in.

"Hey, what is this?" Wheeljack reached over and grabbed Optimus' helm away from Arcee, sliding the coated side along the side of his spike. "Don't you know how to share?"

Arcee shrugged. "Go ahead - take this end first." As Wheeljack slid Optimus' intake around his spike, Arcee looked just behind the Wrecker and nodded.

Bulkhead reached down and grabbed Wheeljack by the legs, pulling his teammate up and letting him hang upside down. Bulkhead buried his faceplates into Wheeljack's valve, and Wheeljack almost shrieked with pleasure.

"Prim- Primus, B-bulkhead," Wheeljack panted between moans.

Optimus was transfixed by the Wreckers - as usual - and it took a slap from Arcee to get his attentions back to her.

"That's a good little mech," she purred, her voice somehow still louder that the sound of Wheeljack having his valve eaten out. "Now, suck it like an energon tube."

Optimus reached out and took in as much of her spike as he could without straining his neck before sliding his helm back, intake tightly wrapped around the spike. He paused to let out a moan as Ratchet slid a few fingers inside of him. Arcee took the opportunity to wrap a hand around the back of his helm to hold it in place as she thrust her spike into him.

Ratchet's digits slid out of Optimus' valve, and slowly made their way up the length of his spike. Optimus could feel movement behind him, but with Arcee in full control of his helm, there was no way he could tell what was going on.

And then a spike slid into his valve. Optimus' intake and optics both flung open at the initial thrust - long and deep, not too fast. A pair of hands gripped around his midsection as the angle of the spike inside of him changed.

"Ready sir?" Arcee asked, positioning her spike right on the edge of Optimus' intake. Optimus looked up at her, but she was looking over his head - at the mech inside of him.

"On your order," came Ultra Magnus' response. Arcee smiled before thrusting pulling Optimus' helm forward, down the length of her spike. Ultra Magnus pulled back on Optimus almost immediately, his spike sliding down the length of Optimus' valve. Arcee pulled back, then Magnus, then Arcee, both pulling Optimus back and forth over their spikes.

As the strokes became harder and faster, and hand slid down, wrapping around his already sensitive spike. Optimus' fans roared at the initial touch, and whatever sounds that escaped his vocalizer were muffled by the spike being rammed down his intake.

Optimus' first overload came as soon as a glossa touched his spike - the second not much later as Ultra Magnus and Arcee moved from moving Optimus to thrusting themselves - they moved almost in unison, and the first time they both thrust fully inside him was enough to trip his overload.

Of the two, Arcee was the first to overload. She pulled out of his face, and stroked her spike slowly, looking at Optimus expectantly.

He looked at her, wide-eyed as Ultra Magnus continued to frag him from behind.

"Go ahead, Optimus. Say it," Arcee ordered.

"Please, Arcee. Overload on to me. I want you to cover me in your fluids." Optimus' voice was pleading, desperate.

"Again."

"Please, I want you to overload all over me."

"O-oh… Oh Primus!" Arcee cried as the overload coursed through her entire frame - her transfluid shooting up all over Optimus' faceplates. One spurt, two spurts, three… Optimus lost track of how many times Arcee ejaculated.

"Ugh, s-sir. I-I'm-" Ultra Magnus moaned before forcefully flipping Optimus over onto his back and pulling his spike out of the Prime. A quick stroke later and Ultra Magnus overloaded a second time, just as Wheeljack overloaded a third.

Ratchet took the opportunity to crawl on top of Optimus, sliding the Prime's spike into himself. Ultra Magnus pinned Optimus' legs as Ratchet rode Optimus, a practiced position between the two of them. As they approached overload, Ratchet leaned down towards Optimus, whispering something in Optimus' audials.

Optimus smiled back at Ratchet. "Likewise, old frie-e-e-endd-" his voice bursting into a roar as the two of them overloaded.

Ratchet took a few moments before crawling off of Optimus.

"So, you two," he said, looking back and Bumblebee and Smokescreen, "how did you fare?"

A quick glance at the transfluid covering both of them showed that neither of them had been able to hold back.

"We-he-hell then," Ratchet laughed. "Looks like the two of you are going to need to be… punished."

"PRIME! We're got a r-" Fowler burst into the room, a small team of other humans following behind him.

The sound of Bumblebee overloading filled the room and Fowler's eyes looked like they were about ready to fall out of his head. Optimus stood up, arms still bound, transfuild still coating his faceplates and interface array, spike still at full pressure and on display. The others tried their best to hide their faces from the humans.

"What is it, Agent Fowler?"

"Um, I'll... give you 'bots a few minutes to clean up."


End file.
